nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Manga Volume 5
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 5 | release date = October 26, 2009日常（5） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 73 | end = 87 | previous = Nichijou (4) | next = Nichijou (6) }} Nichijou (5) is the fifth volume of the Nichijou ''manga. __TOC__ Chapters Preface "Everyday This and That": Among other things, Mio's pets are biographed. Nichijou no 73 ''See also: Nichijou Episode 10#Red Light, Green Light Yuuko Aioi, Mio Naganohara and Mai Minakami play red light/green light. Nichijou Shorts 6 There are 7 4komas: * Diversion: Yuuko Aioi says that if Mio Naganohara speaks English, she'll lose. When Mio says they should say as much English as possible before they begin, Yukko admits that she doesn't really know much English. * Daiku's Strength: Makoto Sakurai gives Kenzaburou Daiku a book, and he promises he'll treat Makoto to some juice in return. Kenzaburou then gets into a helicopter and tells his pilot he'll need to buy a blender and an orchard on their way home. (Because that's how ultra-wealthy people pay someone back with a juice, apparently.) * Nakamura-sensei: Kana Nakamura pours Oxyde-Kun Plus into a cup in order to get Nano to drink it, but when she notices it is overflowing she takes a sip. * Fateful 15th Year: Tsuyoshi Nakanojo's father punches him after Tsuyoshi complains about wearing the Daifuku costume, revealing that his mohawk head is hereditary. * Birthday Present: Yuuko Aioi struggles to open her birthday present. * Nakamura-sensei's Weak Point: Kana Nakamura intends to ask Izumi Sakurai about Nano Shinonome's address, but when Sakurai-sensei remarks how cute she looks, she gets flustered and leaves. * Mai: Mai Minakami blows a soap bubble, watches it slowly drifting away then picks it up and eat it. Nichijou no 74 See also: Nichijou Episode 22#Part 93 Tsuyoshi Nakanojo doesn't believe in ghosts. To debunk it, he goes to a neighborhood temple pretending to be possessed. However, when the elderly priest always reacts rationally, Tsuyoshi takes it up a notch and ends up causing a lot of damage. Nichijou no 75 See also: Nichijou Episode 10#Part 41 Annaka goes to a neighborhood park for some Nagashi Somen. Hilarity ensues. Nichijou no 76 See also: Nichijou Episode 20#Part 83 Yuuko Aioi and Mai Minakami comes to Mio Naganohara's place to help the latter finish her manga before tomorrow's submission deadline. While Yukko makes no progress after accidentally spilling an ink bottle, Mai makes a lot of progress (annoying Mio). To be continued in Nichijou no 81 Nichijou no 77 See also: Nichijou Episode 21#Part 89 Manabu Takasaki bumps into Izumi Sakurai on his day off and is overjoyed. Izumi asks Takasaki if he'd like to rest somewhere, and he suggests a park. He suddenly sees Yukko and becomes paranoid about what will happen if a student sees the two teachers together. Nichijou no 78 See also: Nichijou Episode 17#Part 68 The Professor catches a crow and gives it Sakamoto's scarf so it can talk. The crow turns out to be exceedingly polite (he is a crow, after all). Nichijou no 79 See also: Nichijou Episode 21#Part 90 Armed with Short Circuit-kun, Kana Nakamura plans to ambush Nano Shinonome at the grocers she always visits. However, Manabu Takasaki notices her and comments how cute she looks in the boyish outfit she's wearing for a stakeout. This makes her flustered and she runs away. Nichijou no 80 See also: Nichijou Episode 11#Part 45 The Vice Principal Kousuke Oura is home alone, penniless, with no rice and his wife is out for classmate reunion trip. As he recounts his terrible luck, his daughter and grandson come to cook dinner. As his daughter goes to the kitchen, Mi-chan gives him dango made of mud. Nichijou no 81 See also: Nichijou Episode 20#Part 86 Continued from Nichijou no 76. Mio Naganohara scolds Yuuko Aioi for not buying drawing papers as she was supposed to. Mio rants over Yukko's irritating actions. Nichijou no 81.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 21#Part 92 Kana Nakamura looks at her reflection in the mirror. Recounting how both Izumi Sakurai and Manabu Takasaki say she is cute, she tries to tie a pigtail. Nichijou Short 7 There are 7 4 komas and 2 pages with normal style. The 4 komas: * Game 1: Yuuko, Mai and Mio play red light green light, with Yukko as 'it'. When she turns, Mai is gone, and reveals that she's behind Yukko. * Dictator: Tsuyoshi Nakanojo (his hair has grown a bit after Kana Nakamura's shaving) stands with daifuku mask to distribute a balloon (that doesn't float) to passerby children. * Removing: Kana Nakamura spies on Nano Shinonome changing. There is a zipper underneath her key. * Open Up: Principal opens his shoe locker to find a bun on top of his in-door shoes. * Jumping: Kana Nakamura spies on Nano Shinonome performing high jump. * Sleeping: The Professor falls asleep after counting one sheep, while in Nano Shinonome's case, she falls asleep before even finishing counting the first sheep. * Game 2: Mai Minakami enters her invalid Incantation of Resurrection. The normal style: Tsuyoshi Nakanojo tries to run away from his daifuku role but his father caught him and tells there is fresh paint on the underside of the mask. Nakanojo pulls the mask off anyway, and the paint causes his baldness anew. Nichijou no 82 See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Part 81 Yuuko Aioi greets Mai Minakami and Mio Naganohara good morning, while bringing her self portrait clay homework. Mio doesn't bring hers because she thought it was due tomorrow. When Yukko and Mio heard that Mai also forgets hers, Yukko says it might just rain. Mio replies that it won't be just rain, it'll be a natural disaster. As if on cue, it starts to rain. The girls take shelter at nearby temple. To kill some time, Yukko decides to pray. She throws a coin into offering box but it bounces off Mai's book (that she spread to dry on top of the offering box) and slips between a gap in the wooden flooring. Despite that, Yukko prays anyway and then shakes the bell-cord. The big bell falls on top of Yukko's head, hammering her down to her waist. The bell bounces off to Mio's head, breaking the wooden steps she sits on. As the bouncing bell goes Mai's direction, she evades it by leaning backwards and the bell hits a pillar instead. The vibration causes the temple door to fall on top of Mai's head. The temple priest comes back and is in shock. As he runs towards the temple, he steps on Yukko's homework and fall backwards. The temple's torii topples inward, nearly hitting his head. The priest considers the mohawk and these girls to be part of a curse and screams "GET OUT OF MY TEMPLE!!!" A strong wind then uproots the temple's roof and the offering box. With offering money scattered all around them and the spring rain falling down on them, the girls decide to do so. Nichijou no 83 See also: Nichijou Episode 23#Part 99 Makoto Sakurai asks Manabu Takasaki to be Igo Soccer's club adviser which the latter (initially) rejects. However, after a threat (to tell people Takasaki likes Izumi) and a bribe (of Izumi Sakurai's high school graduation photo) he decides to accept the role. Nichijou no 83.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 23#Part 100 Weboshi and Fe-chan go to Class 1Q to confess Weboshi's feeling to Tsuyoshi Nakanojo. Seeing him bald, both gape. Stating the obvious: Without his mohawk, Tsuyoshi no longer seems interesting. Nichijou no 84 See also: Nichijou Episode 22#Part 96 The Professor takes Sakamoto for a walk, but the leash is very tight and the Professor drags Sakamoto, choking him. The Professor stops when she sees Mai with her dogs, Oguri and Pyon. The Professor, who is scared of dogs, freezes in terror and Sakamoto, while trembling, tries to reason they should be safe considering the dogs are on leashes. Just then, Mai unleashes both dogs and then leaves. Before the Professor and Sakamoto can escape, Pyon goes around to block their escape route. As the Professor cries, Yuuko Aioi greets her. Yukko and Mio are on their way to Shinonome Lab to visit Nano. Yukko and Mio think the Professor and Sakamoto are overreacting, and in order to show how these dogs are peacefully and friendly, Yukko presents her open palm to Oguri for a hand-shake. Oguri responds by biting her hand, causing Yukko to unleash an epic scream in agony. When Mio tries to calm the Professor down, Pyon bites her right leg, causing another epic scream. Mai comes back with a grocery bag and pats her dogs. After the Professor confronts her, she gives her a box of Shark Chocolate snacks. Seeing Buddy the Sympathy Dog and his little buddy (apparently named Little Buddy) come running, the Professor runs off, dragging Sakamoto by the collar. Buddy puts his paw on top of Yukko's back while the smaller one put his on top of Mio's head. Buddy's owner then runs up and asks what happened. The Gentleman appears, apparently the boy's grandfather, and tells him he should not underestimate the bonds between people and animals. The boy then replies by saying that his is name is Kiyoshi, not Takashi like his grandfather kept saying. Nichijou no 85 See also: Nichijou Episode 10#Part 43 Yuuko Aioi doesn't want to do her homework. She is conflicted because she doesn't want to go to college (that means studying even more), yet getting a job without good academic record is hard. When she tries to focus on what she wants to be, she remembers her childhood dream: to become a frilled lizard. She then set her sights on becoming a living national treasure even though she doesn't know how to become one. As her conflict continues, her physical gestures escalates: from finger tapping to palm slapping to banging of both hands. Annoyed by her banging, her mother comes in and throws her to the floor. Nichijou no 86 See also: Nichijou Episode 23#Part 97 Yoshino Naganohara asks Mio Naganohara to try her jam. The taste is so gross that one lick is enough to send Mio rolling on the floor. Yoshino offers a cup of Russian Tea to wash it down, but the drink is not only too hot, but also gross. As Mio lays flat on the floor screaming, Yoshino feeds her more jam to cool off her tongue. Mio runs to the kitchen for some water, only to find a notice of a water outage. She opens the refrigerator and quickly gulps down a carton of milk, but Yoshino has replaced the content with leftover jam. As Mio lays on the floor, her life flashes by: being a toddler, elementary school entrance ceremony, middle school graduation ceremony, cutting her hair, buying her wooden cubes for 300yen, Yukko and Mai, darume otoshi, Sasahara senpai, yakisaba, kendo assistant instructor, mont blanc with the strawberry replaced with chess piece, the drawing she made for Izumi Sakurai, though her incident wearing the daifuku costume is revisited several times. After Mio recovers, Yoshino says that she knew the jam would be bad, but didn't think it would be bad enough to cause someone's life to flash before their eyes. While Yoshino thinks making intentionally bad jam would be fun, Mio is furious. Yoshino reveals that it was dried salted horse mackerel jam, making this Mio's second bad experience with mackerel. Nichijou no 87 See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Part 76 There are 7 4komas about Shinonome Laboratory. The Professor finishes Biscuit #2 and tries to boast about him but Nano Shinonome shows no reaction. After some failed attempts, the Professor sulks. Nano reassures her by saying that Hakase was already amazing to begin with. Notes * Diversion: See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Killing Time * Daiku's Strength: See also: Nichijou Episode 11#Daiku Power * Nakamura-sensei: See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Nakamura-sensei * Fateful 15th Year: See also: Nichijou Episode 16#The Truth of 15 Years * Birthday Present: See also: Nichijou Episode 7#Present * Nakamura-sensei's Weak Point: Izumi Sakurai's response is used in a flashback * Mai: See also: Nichijou Episode 10#Soap * Dictator: See also: Nichijou Episode 22#Reign * Removing: See also: Nichijou Episode 24#Unfasten * Open Up: See also: Nichijou Episode 11#Open * Jumping: See also: Nichijou Episode 24#Jump * Sleeping: See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Sleep * Game 2: See also: Nichijou Episode 2#Spell * Nichijou no 87: Several of the scenes as Mio's life flashes before her eyes are later expanded on in no 134 and no 135. References Category:Manga